


working the circuit

by saretus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Gladio, Sub Iggy, Sub Noct, Vibrators, dom prom fam, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/pseuds/saretus
Summary: Fill for: 'Prompto makes Gladio suck on dildos and puts them up Ignis and Noctis's butts.'





	working the circuit

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11111994#cmt11111994).
> 
> im writin so much nasties nowadays... im luvin it

“It really is my lucky day, huh?”

Prompto doesn’t really expect any answer because, okay, one: Iggy and Noct are gagged and arms bound behind their backs on the bed with chastity belts preventing them from rutting against the bed or each other and, two, there’s currently a dildo so far down Gladio’s throat that Prompto reckons he could see the bulge if he looked hard enough. As it is, he’s _way_ too distracted watching the way Gladio chokes and moans around the dildo and, well, there’s a lot of detail to take in with taking control of the pleasure of all _three_ of his guys.

Gladio’s swallowing around the fake cock right now, though, and there’s a trail of spit drooling down his chin, going further each time Prompto thrusts the dildo down his mouth. It’s fucking _hot_ , though, and Prompto just barely restrains himself from touching his own arousal, straining as it is against the material of his pants. His ass feels hot, too, and he’s not gonna deny he really wants to ride Gladio’s cock or fuck him, but denials _half_ the fun in this which is why he’s not gonna make a move like that _just_ yet.

Gladio’s body glistens with sweat as he shakes and strains. His arms are bound behind his back and he’s on his knees in front of the bed, giving both Noct and Iggy a clear view of the way Gladio chokes on the dildo. Nevermind them for the moment, though. Prompto’s on a mission.

Prompto moves forward slowly, peering around the big guy with keen interest. “Shit, Glad, you’re so fucking hot,” Prompto mutters, eyeing the flex of his muscles as he shoves the dildo down again in his mouth, and watches Gladio’s hips jerk forward as if to garner some kind of stimulation from the action. Unfortunately for him, there’s a chastity belt on his dick, too, and only Prompto holds the keys to it.

Gladio makes a choked noise when Prompt pushes the fake cock deep in his throat for a moment. Prompto can’t help but admire the way his throat convulses, the way his moans clog up in his mouth with a gurgle, the way he struggles futilely against his bonds and the way his eyes roll up as if he’s gonna cum just from sucking on a fake dick.

Yeah, _really_ fucking hot.

He pulls out the dildo and repeats the process with another one of the same size, getting it as nice and spit-slicked as the first; Gladio’s chin is covered with drool by the end of it. As soon as he’s done though, Gladio immediately gasps in heavy breathes, mouth open permanently and his eyes a little dazed from the treatment. Prompto tosses the dildos on the bed by Iggy and Noct and moves forward again, tangling his fingers in Gladio’s hair. He clutches tight before jerking Gladio’s head forward to shove his face against Prompto’s clothed cock. Almost immediately, Gladio groans and starts mouthing messily at Prompto’s hardness, tongue dragging harshly against the material with saliva immediately wetting the area, and Prompto can’t help but rut his hips against Gladio’s face a few times, just imagining his cock buried deeply in Gladio’s throat.

“Fuck,” he breathes out again, and Gladio grins up at him.

“Gonna give me your cock, yet?” Gladio says, and if his normal, husky voice does wonders to Prompto’s imagination and libido then the way Gladio’s talking now—hoarse, as if, yeah, he had a dick shoved down his throat— _really_ gets Prompto going.

“Not yet,” Prompto says, and leans down to kiss Gladio gently. He pulls back as soon as Gladio tries to chase the kiss and cups his cheek. “In a moment, babe. Gotta give the other two something to clench on too, y’know?” He half-turns away before pausing, pretending to not hear the small, _small_ noise of need from Gladio. “I’ll be back.”

He eyes Iggy and Noct, now. Their eyes are trained on him and Prompto whistles lowly, climbing onto the bed with them. “Y’know, I kinda guessed this.” He looks over at Noct, “you squirming like you need a dick in your ass and Iggy…” He grins when Iggy straightens up a little, clearly wanting. “Behaving like a good-mannered person waiting their turn. Guess I should give you your reward first, then, right?”

Noct gives a throaty whine hearing that, shifting a little in his bonds. He’s on his knees with his thighs slightly spread and he’s rocking his hips, eyes flicking from Gladio to Iggy to Prompto. Iggy, as Prompto observed, is sitting still and silently, eyes bright as he watches Prompto with hunger in his gaze. He’s on his knees, too, all of them are. Prompto wants to keep them like that a little longer. At least Iggy and Noct have something soft under them, though. Gladio might need to be moved in a while.

Prompto moves over to Iggy first and gently unties the gag. He leans in for a kiss and Iggy patiently returns it, giving a soft noise of content as they mesh their mouths together for a moment. Prompto tries to ignore the slight shake of the bed as Noct tries to come a little closer, tries to ignore the grunt from Gladio as he shifts to make himself more comfortable. Prompto cups Iggy’s cheek, grinning at him, and he can’t help but _love_ the way Iggy focuses on him, waiting obediently for orders.

“You’ve been good, Igs,” Prompto breathes out, “what do you want?”

Iggy swallows, leaning forward a little, and Prompto easily answers the unspoken request, meeting him in another heavy kiss. It takes a moment for them to part and Prompto eyes him questioningly.

“Take care of Noct, first,” Iggy breathes out, breaking eye contact just to look at Noct briefly. “Please. I wish to watch.”

Of course Iggy would ask that. Prompto snorts softly but nods, giving him another, brief kiss before shuffling over to Noct.

“Guess the prince needs something, too, huh?” Prompto says, and his grin grows wider when he sees Noct nod fervently. Prompto gently takes off the gag and Noct dives forward to kiss him, licking into his mouth hungrily. Prompto shudders and immediately grips the prince’s waist, letting Noct do what he wants for a moment and moaning softly into his lips before he pulls away. Noct lets out a soft whine at that but Prompto shakes his head. “You’ve been kinda bad, Noct. Maybe it’s fitting Iggy said to do you, first. You get to be punished before him.”

“Oh,” Iggy says from beside them but Prompto quickly gets off the bed, and rummages around in a bag just beside it. He gets out some tape which should _really_ get Noct and Iggy going once Prompto’s ripped it off their asses. Still, there’s the foreplay to be had first and Prompto climbs onto the bed again on his knees behind Noct, taking the dildos Gladio had down his throat a few minutes prior, and admires the way the prince sticks his ass out in silent demand for his prize.

“Want my cock, huh?” Prompto muses, and Noct casts him a heated glare.

“Hurry up, dude,” Noct snaps impatiently, but the words lack heat. He rolls his hips back when Prompto gropes his ass for a moment and tips his head back when his hair is tugged at. “C’mon, c’mon, Prom— _ah_ —!” He chokes out a cry when Prompto slides in the dildo and presses it in deep before grinding it in a little to settle it. Once again, Prompto’s thankful for Iggy’s suggestion they all stretch and lubricate themselves first beforehand. Prompto lets go after thrusting it in and out for a moment, though, and Noct gives him another glare. “That’s it?”

Prompto grins, taking the dildo’s remote out from his pocket. “Dude, you’re not gonna like this.”

Noct huffs and opens his mouth to reply but his jaw drops open instead, a long, sinuous moan escaping him the moment Prompto activates the vibration on the dildo. It’s at a low-medium setting; medium enough for him to want more but low enough for him to not be near his peak when Prompto finally gets around back to him after dealing with Iggy and Gladio. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Noct moans out thickly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, and his hips roll as he tries to get more stimulation out of the toy. “Fuck, c’mon, _please_ —!”

“Nah,” Prompto says, watching him for a moment, “but I gotta make sure it doesn’t fall out, y’know?” He presses the dildo in deeper, to which Noct jerks at that with a short shout, and uses a knife to cut off a piece of tape to drape it solidly along his crack and effectively keep in the fake cock.

“Oh,” Iggy says again, and only blinks when Prompto turns to face him. The blond slowly shuffles over to seat himself behind Iggy and presses a finger into the lubricated and stretched hole. Iggy breathes out slowly at the touch but doesn’t move an inch.

“You’re such a good boy,” Prompto mutters, and Iggy gives a soft moan in return.

“Thank you,” Iggy murmurs, and clenches around Prompto’s finger when he pulls it out. Shit, he can’t wait to take him and Noct and then Gladio again. It’s gonna be one hell of a night and he doesn’t think he’d be done even _then_. “Am I to receive the same treatment, then?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says, and leans in to kiss his shoulder. Iggy shudders at the touch and leans back a little when Prompto licks up his neck. “Gonna leave you and Noct panting here on the bed while I take Gladio’s mouth over there. Then I’m gonna come back here and fuck you guys then ride Gladio’s dick. It’s gonna be great.”

Iggy takes a moment to respond. Prompto can almost hear him swallow. “That’s—that’s quite the plan you have in mind.”

“Yeah, well, had a few years to think about it. I’m feeling real lucky right now, y’know?”

“Can you hurry up?!” Noct grunts out from beside them. “I want a real dick in my ass ASAP.”

Prompto ignores him and instead kisses heavily along the junction of Iggy’s shoulder and neck and he tilts his head to the side with a shaky sigh. “Patience is a viture~” he responds, sending a grin when Noct just glares again.

“Well, he is right, Noct…” Iggy moans out softly when Prompto leisurely takes his time sucking on his pulse point, sitting up a bit just to reach it, before pressing a final kiss on the side of his neck. “Ah, thank you.”

“Y’know, you’re not gonna be all formal like this when I’m done with you,” Prompto says, dragging his teeth against his earlobe. He receives a shudder in return. “You’re gonna be as needy and impatient as Noct over there.”

“I can believe that. I won’t deny I’m halfway to incoherency,” Iggy breathes out, and gives a soft groan when Prompto finally decides to push in the dildo. He trembles a little when Prompto thrusts in and out shallowly, and Prompto chuckles when Iggy gives an involuntary buck of his hips back to penetrate himself further. “A-ah, apologies— _nn_ —!” Iggy gives a gasp as Prompto quickly tapes him up, too, then gives a helpless, throaty moan when Prompto gives his ass a sharp slap right afterwards.

Shifting back a little, he watches for a moment. Noct’s rolling his hips insistently on his dildo, head tipped back again with loud moans escaping him. Iggy’s trying not to move and clearly failing with the way he sways, tiny gasps leaving his mouth with each movement. Again, fucking _hot_.

Missing _one_ thing, though…

Prompto shuffles around to their front and quickly slips their gags on again. Noct makes an annoyed noise but his eyes are too misted by pleasure for Prompto to really take it seriously and Iggy stares at him with a half-lidded gaze. _Soo_ hot.

Prompto quickly reaches for his camera by the side of the bed and moves around again to take a few photos. They seem too distracted to realise as Prompto takes his time photographing their clenching asses then the sweat of their flexing back muscles, then the way their expressions glaze and contort in pleasure. _Awesome_.

Finally done, Prompto looks back at Gladio, and sees the heady gaze greeting him immediately.

“Been watching, big guy?” Prompto grins when Gladio nods, still panting slightly, and his hips move forward a bit when Prompto stands close enough for his knee to be nudging at the chastity belt.

“Back. On your heels,” Prompto says, and Gladio complies immediately, shifting so he’s sitting on his haunches and spreads his thighs when Prompto nudges at the sides of them with his foot. He looks at Gladio for a moment, mouth parted and panting for his cock, most likely, and leans down to kiss him. Gladio moans into it immediately, arms shifting like he wants to wrap his arms around Prompto, but the binds prevent that. Instead, he tries to chase after Prompto, too, when he pulls back but Prompto rests a hand on his cheek instead.

“After, babe,” Prompto says, grinning, and grips his cock to slowly guide it into Gladio’s waiting mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> concrit v much welcome! thanks for reading!


End file.
